This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Taking advantage of FPOP as a fast labeling strategy, we are building a two laser system that utilizes a Nd:YAG laser and a Raman shifter to quickly heat a protein, and then use the second laser to generate radicals to footprint the protein during unfolding. This method will allow us to probe protein dynamics on a microsecond time scale.